24 Hours
by Narine
Summary: Short. OC x Naru.


_Narine; I do not own Naruto.  
__I do not own the lyrics,  
(Jem - 24.)_

**Took me an Hour to write, proud of myself.**

_On another hand,  
this story made me cry while thinking of it. It is between my OC - Munette and Naruto.  
__Once I heard Jem on my iPod I was like, "Idea~"  
So I hope you enjoy,  
Read and Review._

* * *

_"Character is what you are in the **DARK**."  
_**- Narine.**

Coldness had already started to seep in. The life was flowing out. Everything around her, felt so unreal. This pain, it couldn't of possibly been real, could it?- Yes. The pain shot through all the pained limbs. Wincing, she didn't utter a word. A few more yells flooded into her ears. Confusion struck the female, it struck her into a point of insanity. From a blow that she had recieved, why hadn't she died on impact?- _Unless_. Deep pools drifted to her side, fixing onto the shattered wall. _It worked_. The hazy vision didn't make it one part easy to suss out everything. Loud blasts and clashing now replaced the yelling. A light cloud of smoke covered the area, now the female couldn't even see. The faint footsteps of someone approaching, it only made her shudder in fear.

**"We're going to get you out of here,"**

The voice of the blonde-headed Shinobi relieved her of her fear. Looking up she smile faintly, the pained expression leaving her face for just a moment. His eyes, they said it all. Tears had already started to well up in his, the same reaction came from the Kunoichi. Still, the loud noises continued. Closing her eyes tightly she tried to block out the sounds. Repeating his voice to calm herself down. She felt him pull her up against him, tightly he held her in a deep embrace.

**"When we get outside, you'll be alright."**

* * *

_Been given 24 hours,  
to tie up loose ends,  
to make amends.  
His eyes said it all,  
I started to fall._

* * *

**"I'm going to carry you."**

**"I can walk, _honest_."**

**"Don't try that,"**

**"Try what?"**

**_"Nothing."_**

He managed to lift her into his arms, as much as the Kunoichi didn't want to admit it, she wanted to be carried. To be carried away from all this pain. Reality was slowly slipping away, her body ached so much at this moment. The footsteps flooded into her ears again. All she could do was replay his sweet voice, the only thing that could make any of this go away. His grip tightened on her. _It hurt_. But it seemed as if all control of her body was lost. The feeling below her legs was gone. It scared her- It scared her deeply. Death was only a moment away, she could feel it's cold clutches strangling the life from her. The Kunoichi had always been independent, never relying on others. And this was what got here, this was what caused her the pain she felt.

A loud blast shot out, deafening her for a moment. Reality came back for her, spearing her a few moments more. Deep jades batted open, glancing around slowly. Darkness had started to swallow her mind, trapping all the thoughts. His grasp tightened around her cold body. His heat, it was so nice. His heart pounding thunderously against her ear; b-bmp, b-bmp. The tears finally fell, rolling down her pale cheeks. This life was all she could ask for, and now it was being snatched away. This wasn't how it was meant to be. She wasn't going to die, she couldn't. Then the reality of death caught onto her, stopping her heart for a moment. It was almost like going underwater and losing your breath, wanting to just go back up and take in a deep breath of air.

* * *

_In 24 hours,  
They'll be laying flowers,  
on my life.  
It's over tonight,  
I'm not messing._

* * *

**"Stay awake,"**

**"Please, just don't fall asleep."**

**"Say something!"**

**_"I'm cold."_**

**"Y-You'll be alright, _I promise_."**

**_"Naruto, I-I can't stay awake."_**

**"You can! Just keep speaking to me!"**

**_"What about?"_**

* * *

_In 13 hours,  
They'll be laying flowers,  
on my life.  
It's over tonight,  
I'm not messing._

* * *

**"Anything."**

Uncontroably her body trembled, the coldness taking it's final effect on her. Naruto gripped her tighter, pleading into her ear. _"Stay awake, don't leave me." _Again she faintly smiled, fighting off the urge to fall asleep. All the pain was gone, only a numbingness filled her whole body. His pace quickened, and quickened. The cold air that had masked the area actually felt, _warm_. The Kunoichi could no longer hold on, her eyes started to shut. Each time they shut for longer. Now she couldn't even open her eyes. The noises trailed off, growing quieter and quieter. Then she heard that familiar voice, the one that had kept her alive for that extra few moments.

* * *

_In 1 hour,  
They'll be laying flowers,  
on my life.  
It's over tonight,  
I'm not messing._

* * *

**"I love you."**


End file.
